How many colors has your laugh?
by Eduardo Spell Spider
Summary: Hoje quero tentar esboçar uma parte de ti que me faz falta e me deixa incompleto. Que me deixa incompleto desde o dia em que o teu coração falhou uma batida e parou de me sorrir, levando uma parte minha, meu irmão. A parte boa da vida.


Abri a caixa de madeira e vi aqueles cartuchos de tinta, intocados, com as tampas brancas ainda por abrir. Roxo, laranja, vermelho, azul, rosa, amarelo, verde… se pudesse pintava-me a mim mesmo, tatuando o meu corpo azedo com toda aquela vida…

Mas não é esse o meu propósito.

Hoje quero tentar esboçar uma parte de ti que me faz falta e me deixa incompleto. Que me deixa incompleto desde o dia em que o teu coração falhou uma batida e parou de me sorrir, levando uma parte minha, meu irmão. A parte boa da vida.

O quarto _Marlboro_ já rodopiava na minha boca viciada quando comecei a lenta dança com o pincel. Não sabia bem como iria começar, talvez manchando a tela, pintando sem sentido…

Quando dei com a minha mão, manchas cor de café já dilaceravam a tela virgem.

Castanho: Uma cor seca e quente.

Traz-me recordações do teu cheiro depois de um treino de Quidditch em que ficamos cobertos de lama. Naquele tempo não era um perfume totalmente desagradável… sabia a satisfação e prazer… e tenho saudades dele e do teu rosto, em tons de rosa, enquanto te rias e me atiravas a tua bota lamacenta. Desejava poder apreciar esse aroma novamente.

Até te perguntava o que acharias se juntasse o laranja ao castanho… se tu te desses ao trabalho de responder. Nunca contei as tuas sardas e não poderia desenhar cada uma aqui, porque certas coisas varrem-se da nossa mente. Pintar pequenos pontos de que me lembro, salpicando apenas com a ponta do pincel, parece-me difícil, mas essencial.

E porque é que me daria ao trabalho de fazer pontos?

Bem, porque cada sarda tem um sorriso e cada uma serve para marcar diferenças entre nós

Umas pinceladas ali, umas acolá… quem olhar para isto vê apenas nódoas disformes feitas por um gajo que tem a mania que sabe pintar. Mas não! Não é essa a minha intenção… posso ver claramente o que quero ver.

Olha, vermelho…! Acho que combina bem com verde, mas sei lá, nunca tive jeito para isto…

Mas aqui estas cores são inimigas, decididamente. O verde orgulhoso e bravo do teu manto mistura-se com o sangue que abandona o teu corpo. O mesmo sangue que eu tentei ignorar, mas onde me submergi… Tu deixaste que o verde te traísse, infiltrando-se em ti, para que o vermelho te dominasse, levando-te com um sorriso no rosto.

Um borrão na camisa e mais um cigarro. Ai, ai… conheço uma fera chamada Angelina que me vai matar por me ver assim… espero que ela se tenha esquecido de contar até vinte caso queira contar quantos cigarros faltam no meu maço de tabaco.

Tropecei e mergulhei a mão na tina onde estava a tinta...

Roxo.

A tua cor preferida, cheia de energia e de vida… O cigarro esgueirou-se da minha boca e caiu no chão, espalhando cinzas que salpicaram a tela. Murmurei um ou dois palavrões… Ok, na verdade foram só quatro. Mas surgiu uma ideia: chafurdar.

Assim fiz. Mergulhei as minhas mãos no roxo, pousei-as na tela, uma ao lado da outra, em cima de todas as outras manchas coloridas. E quando as afastei, eu não percebi se aqueles dedos roxos na tela eram os meus, amargurados, ansiando entrar naquela tua gargalhada cheia de cor, colorindo a minha vida com todas as cores do teu riso… ou se aqueles dedos eram os teus, desejosos de se juntarem aos meus.

E aí chorei.

Libertei muitas das lágrimas descoloridas que acumulei desde que vi o teu corpo sem vida. Muitas, não todas.

Levei a mão ao meu rosto, manchando-o com a tua cor preferida enquanto que um fogo despertava no meu peito, implorando para que apagasse o sabor daquele momento, como quem passa uma borracha e elimina um rabisco.

O sabor quente do café e o seu aroma, propagando-se pelo ar já baptizavam aquele momento para sempre, enrolando-se com o perfume do tabaco. Abri as janelas, inspirando o ar poluído e devorei uma maçã, sentindo o seu sabor amargo e ácido, esperando que purgasse a minha boca.

Purgar de quê?

Daquele sonho, daquela fantasia, daquela saudade doida…

E eu era a maçã, cada vez mais amarga, piorando a cada dia, pousada num cesto por entre a fruta doce. Envelheceria, enrugaria e quando olhassem para a maçã tão seca e amarga que ali restava, pensariam que o ideal seria desfazerem-se dela porque nunca seria sumarenta. Aqui estou, sem ti, morrendo a cada dia, ansiando por algo novo que teima em não chegar.

O George sem _vida_.

Que está farto de cometer os mesmos erros.

Que não vê o teu riso.

Que o procura desesperadamente.

Que quer contar todas as cores que o teu sorriso tem…

E banhar-se nelas.

Repintando a parte boa que tu lhe levaste.


End file.
